


driving me wild

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Smutty, handjobs, it's almost midnight oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan's fingers clawed into phil's shoulders as phil quickened his pace, stroking quicker and longer, and dan's eyes rolled into the back of head, jerking back, choking out moans. he became louder, and phil's smirk widened.</p>
<p>"i want to hear you scream when I fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	driving me wild

**Author's Note:**

> quick song fic bc wild just came out and im obsessed go listen to it   
> dedicated to the tingle gc and bianca for giving me the prompt

dan's arms rested comfortably against the edge of the pool, his eyes rested shut, his body engulfed by the cool water, soaking up the sun. phil was laying on his stomach behind him, rubbing his thumbs into dan's shoulder blades, while placing soft kisses against dan's neck.

"troye texted me the link to wild," dan said, glancing at his phone. "do you want to listen to it?" phil mumbled a soft yes as he continued to suck at the tender skin on dan's collarbones.

_trying hard not to fall, on the way home, you were trying to wear me down_

dan stepped out of the pool, phil passing him a soft white towel which he wrapped around his torso. phil tangled his fingers between dan's, and phil led him to the couch on the balcony of their quiet villa. the two decided to rent for the week instead of staying at a hotel, mainly so they could enjoy themselves easier in the privacy.

_kissing up on fences, and up on walls, on the way home, I guess it's all working out now_

phil pinned dan down against the sofa firmly, straddling him at the hips, nibbling at dan's collarbones, before tracing his tongue against dan's neck towards his earlobe, sucking softly. his lips travelled slowly across dan's jaw, teething his skin softly, and dan began to tease phil as his fingers got lost in phil's jet black locks.

"fuck, you're so good to me, Lester."

_cause there's still too long to the weekend, too long till I drown in your hands_

phil cupped dan's face in the palms of his hands, and a smirk curved into the corners of his lips.

"such a pretty boy," phil mumbled, pressing his lips against dan's for only a second, before pulling away, running his fingers through dan's fringe, which was starting to fall into curls. "so fucking pretty underneath me, Dan."

dan let our inaudible moans as phil's hands traveled down dan's chest, tracing patterns across his skin like a map, and phil wanted to explore every crevice, every bump, in such intricate detailing. his hands eventually found their way to the hem of dan's shorts, and it didn't take long for phil to weave his finger underneath the fabric, making contact with dan's half hard cock. phil's fingers wrapped around dan's base, and began to stroke smoothly. 

_too long since I been a fool, oh yeah_

dan's fingers clawed into phil's shoulders as phil quickened his pace, stroking quicker and longer, and dan's eyes rolled into the back of head, jerking back, choking out moans. he became louder, and phil's smirk widened.

"i want to hear you scream when I fuck you." dan nodded, and phil pressed his lips against dan's temple, before standing up. "im going inside to get some lube, i expect you to keep your hands off yourself."

_leave this blue neighbourhood, never knew loving could hurt this good_

phil returned a couple minutes later, holding a familiar looking bottle in his hands. he sat next to dan on the couch. he removed his shorts, tossing them on the ground by the couch, and squirted the liquid on his fingers, before stroking his length. dan bit his lip to hold back moans as he watched phil's fingers glide against his cock so smoothly.

"phil, i need you to fuck me right now." phil's eyes lit up, as he eyes dan from top to bottom, biting his lip.

_cause when you look like that, I've never ever wanted to be so bad_

phil pushed himself inside dan slowly, getting accustomed to the tightness.

"let me know when it's okay to move."

dan squirmed, wriggling himself slowly on top of phil, his arms draped lazily around phil's neck. "okay, phil," he responded, his head falling into the crook of phil's neck as phil began to thrust slowly inside dan. dan choked out moans, and his vision started to become blurry as phil pushed harder, reaching dan's prostate. each thrust was harder than the last, and dan felt himself becoming numb to the touch, entranced with the way phil's body moves in sync with his.

_you're driving me wild, wild, wild_

"hey dan, this might sound totally crazy, but i really want to fuck you in the pool."

dan made eye contact with the older man, his face glistening with sweat. "fuck, phil, that sounds so fucking hot," he moaned. "ple-e-ase," his voice shaked, shuddering as phil's hands began stroking his cock, taking him by surprise. he rocked his hips into the strokes, and their lips soon collided, desperate to taste each other, their lips covered in a certain type of sultry that made their bodies ache.

_white noise in my mind, won't calm down, you're all I think about_

dan straddled phil at the hips as he carried him towards the pool, being careful with each step into the cool water, his legs adjusting to the sudden temperature change. phil's hands were gripping dan's bare ass, and as their bodies became submerged under the water, phil began to rock his hips slowly.

"fuck," dan moaned. "this feels so fucking good, Lester." dan's body was becoming number by the second, the pleasure making him lose his senses, and he fell against phil's chest, his arms weak, his forehead rested against phil's.

_running on the music and night highs, but when the lights out, it's me and you now_

phil's thrusts became quicker, and dan found himself pinned between phil the edge of the pool. he bit his lip to choke back moans, but they managed to slip between his lips, increasing in volume as phil's length hit dan's prostate steadily.

"fu-u-ck, ph-i-i-il," dan's voice was breathy, and dan was panting furiously, pushing his body back into each thrust. dan was close to begging, desperate for phil to finish him. "i'm so-o fuck-i-ing close."

_you make my heart shake, bend and break, but I can't turn away, and it's driving me wild_

phil gripped dan by his sides, lifting up onto the edge of the pool. phil spread dan's legs with the palms of his hands, pushing against dan's inner thighs, before wrapping his lips around dan's length. his head began to bob slowly, swirling his tongue around dan's cock, licking pre cum that spilled out. phil took dan in whole, his head moving faster, his lips plastered around dan's tip, before pressing his tongue firmly against dan, licking from tip to base, his hand stroking simultaneously.

"you're driving me wild," dan choked out, his fingers tugging at phil's hair, his moans louder and fuller. dan's vision was becoming hazy, his eyes rolling back into his head as he thrusters his hips into phil's mouth. phil let out a low moan, the vibrations against dan's length making him lose his grip, and dan's head jerked back, his hands trying desperately to find a grip on the concrete behind him as phil's fingers ran against dan's cock. dan looked down, his eyes locking with phil, watching his mouth swallow his cock with every movement.

"your eyes are so pretty between my legs," dan teased, squeezing his eyes shut as phil sucked dan's tip, his tongue licking more precum from dan's slit.

"so close now," dan choked. phil's fingers wrapped around dan's length, stroking quickly, and as dan trusted into the touch, he reached his climax, letting out a loud, inaudible moan as he spilled himself onto phil's chest. phil's lips immediately wrapped around dan's cock once more, licking up dan's cum, planting kisses against his length.

"fuck, dan, you're such a fucking angel," phil mumbled, licking his lips before pressing kisses from dan's base up his chest towards his collarbones. his fingers dug into dan's lower back, and dan ran his fingers through phil's fringe, pushing it back, looking into phil's rich blue eyes.

"i love you so much, Lester."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed, it lets me know to write more! x


End file.
